


sun, moon, and stars. forests, oceans, and hearts

by Tripping_Upon_the_Stars



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Morticia-centric, Prom, Some Plot, everyone except Jessica and Morticia is just mentioned, which is just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripping_Upon_the_Stars/pseuds/Tripping_Upon_the_Stars
Summary: Morticia thought everything would be perfect from start to finish.Things are spilt.But Jessica was there to help her clean up the mess.
Relationships: Jessica (Rick and Morty)/Morticia (Pocket Mortys), Jessica/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	sun, moon, and stars. forests, oceans, and hearts

It was 7:30 in the evening, a whole 30 minutes earlier than the time Jessica was supposed to pick up Morticia. 

But as of now, the brunette was sobbing while clutching her phone in her room. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't stop all the shallow intakes of air whilst she was leaned against her locked door. 

"I-I'm so sorry - prom was s-s-supposed to be special and I r-ruined it for y-you. I f-fucked up," she stammers, an ugly hiccup coming out of her mouth as she curls into herself more. "You g-gotta go to prom by y-yourself a-a-and win prom queen. Y-you wanted to be prom queen, r-right?"

 _"Ticia, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Breathe and just... talk to me. C'mon, Ticia, deep breaths,"_ the redhead's voice crackles from the phone and her shoulders shudder as she follows the simple set of instructions.

She tries to muster out a simple reply after that. An 'okay' maybe. But she feels her words die out in her throat just when she needed them most and lets out a string of wet coughs instead. As if she didn't feel embarrassed enough - embarrassed to her _girlfriend_ of all people. 

She feels a lot more pathetic just then. Crying in her unlit bedroom, wearing a stained and slightly torn prom dress, makeup running down her face, and her hair shooting out in all kinds of directions. The only thing she can register besides the faint conversation downstairs is the swelling regret and guilt eating away at her heart like flies to a corpse. 

Maybe she shouldn't have asked her girlfriend out to prom. Maybe she shouldn't have paraded around her house looking so beautiful and happy because like most things it gets ruined before the joy can fully settle in. Maybe she should've left Jessica alone and-

_"Ticia, listen to me for a sec."_

Morticia sucks in a breath and shakily nods, albeit knowing her girlfriend couldn't see it. She puts her phone on speaker and places it down next to her, burying her face in her knees as she tries to slow down her breathing.

_"We've been planning this for a week. We went shopping together and bought matching prom dresses. We even got our makeup and hair done earlier today! You might be thinking that you look like a mess right now but..."_

A knock comes from behind Morticia and squeaks, scrambling away from the door.

"Honestly, ruined makeup and some stains on your wedding - ah - I mean prom dress is nothing. Nothing compared to how naturally pretty you are, y'know?" 

The brunette hics, quickly wiping away her tears before getting up and unlocking the door. Her heart settles down for a bit before thrumming quicker at the sight of the redhead in front of her. 

"You.. you came... b-but prom - late, you're going to be late..."

Her voice dies in her throat when she feels arms gently wrap around her and a bit of weight on top of her head. There was something delicately run through her hair like it was made out of silk and she feels more tears spill from her eyes. Because that much care - the feeling that she was being treated like priceless porcelain - it was so foreign and different. It was so soft and for once, it felt like planets and stars were being built around her. 

So she cries. Ugly sobs slightly muffled by her hand before she completely buries her face in her girlfriend's chest, knowing that she's soaking the expensive fabric and maybe staining it with more of her ruined makeup. It was such a big ravine to jump across - but the thought of comfort on the other side made the fear of falling less scary. Maybe her girlfriend wouldn't mind so much. 

"You're beautiful, right?" Jessica softly whispers, combing the brunette's hair.

"N-no. Maybe b-but... not.. right.. I mean r-right now..?"

"Mhm. Right now."

"I-I think.. I m-might be... i-if you say it then it's probably t-true."

"Exactly, and not just because I said it. Because you are, Ticia. So so beautiful. You don't have to think you're not just because of... you know, your hair or makeup."

Morticia sniffles, slowly nodding as she brushes away the hair from her face. "But does it - does it even matter now? We'll still be late for prom. Y-you won't get to be prom queen. I fucked up so bad. This - this was supposed to be special-"

"And it is special. None of my proms were anything like this. It's not so boring, right? We're not in a limo surrounded by people that can't care enough."

Jessica pulls away from the brunette only to cup her cheeks, smiling right after. Her hands felt a little cold but it felt right against her flushed cheeks. And she starts to entertain the thought of getting their lips just a little closer. But could still see the flecks of worry in her eyes. Morticia could. She had a feeling Jessica always could too. So she smothers the thought. 

She simply nods, a brittle smile rising to her lips just for a bit as she's lead over to her bed, sitting down before Jessica is rummaging through her purse.

"Just going to fix makeup, okay? And... is.. so what actually happened to your dress? If.. you're fine with telling me."

"I was just walking around, y-y'know?" she starts, fiddling with her fingers before raking them through her hair. "I was just... really excited."

Her voice quiets but continues on, a softer and sure smile taking place even as it shook with her remaining sobs. "A-and I was! I promise. W-when you picked me up this morning to bring me to a stylist I just felt really excited. That I'd get to... dance with you and stuff."

"... I'm - I'm getting off track. Uh, sorry, but basically I... when I had to leave early because of Grandpa Rick - y-you know him, right? Talked a bit? Y-yeah so when we got home and he was doing his... thing, making stuff. He was - he told me to get a thing. I-I don't remember what is is."

"But I went to the kitchen and I asked mom something. S-she spilt some wine.. on... on my dress."

They sit in silence once she finishes. Or more accurately when she choked up and decided no apologies even mattered. It was okay though. Morticia knew that but she felt too tired to talk about it again. But even with her eyes set on her lap, she felt a little lighter. No truth was getting forced out of her at least. And never will be. 

Makeup wipes gently clean away her streaking mascara. 

"You'll be fine. The wine stains give off this... mature vibe. Kinda grungy, right?" 

"... Maybe. Would grunge be my thing..? For prom I mean? Would - I don't think we'd be matching though."

She swore she heard tinkles in the girl's laugh. Like wind chimes. Red quickly dusts over her cheeks at the warm, summery feeling anyways and lets the sound become a melody.

"Aww... I mean yeah. I think you're like - a lot cuter as a soft girl, y'know? You have soft cheeks and almond-shaped eyes like some kind of perfect spring girlfriend."

Morticia feels her head gently being tilted up to meet her girlfriend's and she instinctively closes her eyes, only to feel something being pressed all over her face. They weren't lips if the spongey feeling was anything to go by. 

"I can't just kiss you while putting on your makeup, Ticia," Jessica giggles, gently tucking brown hair behind her ears as she blends in the foundation. "But it's tempting though."

Her eyes snap open and feels her face heat up more than when she visited Earth K-720 that had the most intense global warming to date. She almost starts sputtering but instead locks herself into this deer-caught-in-headlights look just for her girlfriend to continue with the blending.

"J-Jessica!"

"Yes, Ticia?"

"I - um, I... eheh. N-Never mind."

The redhead just smiles at that, tapping her cheek before going through the other contents in her bag. An eyeshadow pallet and other brushes come out, so Morticia promptly closes her eyes.

Once she feels a brush go over one of her eyelids, a question is asked and she almost immediately feels herself stiffen.

"Hey Ticia, I don't wanna make any assumptions here so.. what's up with your family? I mean they're pretty nice but you..?"

She quickly replies, "I-I know. They aren't bad people... n-not all the time at least," she mumbles, her hands clutching the skirt of her dress. "But most families are like that, r-right? There's a lot of functioning wine moms out there.. bitchy sisters.. kinda dumb dads that mean good."

"... Grandpas that share experiences."

What did she think of her family? Fucked up, definitely. How? Everything. All of their mistakes and flaws literally decorate their dynamic like trinkets and pictures that she isn't even sure which was just normal or a blaring sign that something was wrong.

Yet she was fully aware that drunk moms wouldn't indirectly ruin their daughter's prom, casually recommend to skip it and to throw the dress into the washing machine. Her dad shouldn't have just pretended nothing was wrong. Her grandpa shouldn't have made it worse. Her sister could've but didn't help.

But she could brush it all away with the fact that they had their good moments. They weren't the best but at least they were enough. She's under a roof and she isn't starving or dehydrated or dirty or being beaten. She didn't have the best but maybe she didn't have the worst either. 

"I think... it's fine, right? I-I mean not everyone is perfect. Basic lesson that k-kindergarteners know."

She couldn't tell if Jessica was frowning or smiling but she feels her heart sink when she felt the brush leaving her face.

"... Alright, Ticia. But it's.. okay to not like your family sometimes. Or at all! I mean we're young, right? Teenagers? We... we don't always have to think of them like they're gods. We can just.. live."

She nods as minimally as she could, carefully opening her eyes. The brunette lets out a small sigh at the calm and concentrated look on her girlfriend's face. She could almost count the freckles scattered across her nose or the eyelashes so expertly curled. The glossy finish across her pink lips. The little smile gracing them.

Morticia goes back through their conversation. Trying to get a sense of what Jessica meant with every word that she heard. She picked apart the meanings from syllables and felt the care. It was cold. But the good kind of cold. Different from the chill of floating ice in space and instead like popsicles during summer. Ice packs to her burns from the sweltering heat she mistook as warmth. 

Jessica. A blessing in her life. The angel that walked through her high school. The popular girl that she saw on the first day of her Freshman year and was immediately captivated by tangerine-colored hair and wire-framed glasses. Jessica. Someone so beautiful and important that was just there but somehow still out of reach. 

But Jessica was different from the galaxies that she saw so many times. She was like... the Eiffel Tower. Like valleys and streams and butterflies and so many beautiful things that she can actually understand and admire. 

"Jessica... did you date me because I was cute?"

The redhead places down the blush and picks up a lipstick, going over her lips. "Not just that but.. y'know, I do like cute girls with personality," she smiles. 

Morticia spreads the color over her lips after, smiling shyly after. "T-then we complement each other perfectly then, r-right? Someone cute and.. someone earthly. Like-like not really heavenly but... I think you're a lot more beautiful than heaven."

"B-because you're here. And I can kiss you and hug you and g-go on dates with you. You're.. you're every beautiful thing on Earth. Just right here. Somehow always beside me instead of being so faraway."

Her hands shakily reach and laces them together with Jessica's, quivering and sweating just a bit but she keeps her gaze focused on her. Her smile is unsure but genuine.

"Even when - when I bump into bleachers and get so close to you.. a-and told you that I liked you. T-thank you so much for.. that. For being okay to me. A-actually more than that - perfect," she sheepishly smiles, "Yeah.. perfect sounds right."

Only a second later did she snap out of her ramblings and notice the sweet cherry blush on Jessica's face. Their intertwined hands holding together a lot more firmly but still soft. And she knew that the both of them looked like two girls that figured out they were each other's crush, just like before.

The brunette watches a small smile sprout from her surprise and notices how close they're starting to get. 

_"But you're so otherworldly that getting to hold you feels like millions of stars exploding."_

The kiss they shared could've been compared to the Big Bang. Planets forming and stardust making everything in the unlit room seem so much brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Content for this ship is almost nonexistent and I just hAd to do something about it. 
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> But comments and kudos is always appreciated and I might cry at that meaningful form of Validation™.
> 
> Another Jessica/Morty work might come out at some point??? Like a sequel and a prequel to this one so stay tuned!


End file.
